<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forgotten Child by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922021">The Forgotten Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH'>Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marks On Our Skin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Dumbledore made up the prophecy, F/M, Familiars, Harry Likes Hugs, Innocent Harry, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Malnutrition, Multi, Parseltongue, Precious Harry Potter, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Soulmates, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter grew up knowing no love. Beatings were given to him daily, along with the long list of chores that no child should have to do alone.<br/>Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts when his first year came around. Nor did he go when is was supposed to be his second or third. Only when he is fourteen, someone comes for him.<br/>But Harry Potter was never the Boy-Who Lived in the first place.<br/>He was only the brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Relationship, Minor Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marks On Our Skin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1681</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any part of Harry Potter.<br/>Please do not copy onto another site!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is the Boy under the stairs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter.</p><p>That was a name that they boy who lived under the stairs has never heard.</p><p>He was known has Freak, Boy, Useless, Whore, Slut, Faggot. Not Harry.</p><p>To the boy under the stairs, every beating he was given was a gift, something that he should be grateful for. Because it meant that Master, Mistress, and Sir have not forgotten him yet.</p><p>His name was Boy. That is what they called him most. When they needed him to do something, they called him Boy. When he did something wrong, they called him Boy. When they beat him, he was called Boy.</p><p>Harry Potter was not known to anyone of importance. </p><p>Boy sat in his room, the small closet under the stairs, had been his home for 10 years. Before that, his room was under the kitchen sink. Boy knew that Mistress would be up soon, and would tell him to make breakfast. He would make breakfast, and do his work. Boy could hear the shift in the wood boards, slightly creaking under the weight of the thin woman who had just woken up. Boy smiled. Mistress would come and tell him to make breakfast, and that would mean she hadn't forgotten him. The woman went down the stair, dust coming into Harry's face as she past over his room. But she did not bang on his door and tell him to wake up. No, she went past him and into the kitchen to make breakfast on her own.</p><p>A tear slipped down Boy's cheek as he tucked his legs to his chest. Dark hair covered his body with it's thick strands, making it seem that he wasn't even in the room.</p><p>He would always be forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets someone that won't forget him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boy had been left in his room for a week before he was let out. And it was not by Mistress or Master, or even Sir. </p><p>The man in front of him was lean, and tall, with dark wavy hair and a kind face with grey eyes. He was smiling, but then he wasn't. He frowned when he looked at Boy.</p><p>"Harry?" The strange man asked. His dark clothing made him strange, because Master said only strange people wear dark clothes.</p><p>Boy's brows furrowed at the name. A small frown was on his lips. He did not know that name.</p><p>"Harry?" The man asked again.</p><p>Boy shook his head, long hair that went to his waist move with is head, greasy from rarely being washed and tangled from never really being brushed. "'m not Harry. Don't know any Harry. 'm name is Boy."</p><p>The man looked shocked at his name. Boy's frown became deeper. Did this man need anything? </p><p>"Do you need anythin', mister? I can cook, and clean, and weed the garden, and you can beat me if I do bad." Boy said it as if it was a small thing, meaningless.</p><p>The man looked as if he was going to faint. "Harry, my name is Sirius. I am your godfather. I'm going to take you home. You won't need to do anything like that."</p><p>Boy, or was his new name Harry for Godfather Sirius, wondered why he was being called Harry. Was Boy too common?</p><p>"Is Boy a common name? Is Godfather Sirius wantin' to make me different?" Harry crawled closer to Godfather Sirius while looking up at him. "Master said being different was bad, and that I was a Freak because I have a male name on me."</p><p>Godfather Sirius backed away a bit, now in even more shock. "What?!" Harry flinched at the shout but didn't move from where he was. "No, Harry, Boy isn't really a name. It's like male, a gender for a young man. Also, you don't need to say godfather before my name."</p><p>Harry looked up at Sirius with wide eyes, the emerald like eyes shining with unshed tears. The words that Harry spoke were quite, and would have been hard to hear for certain people. "Sirius is mad?"</p><p>Harry's mind was trying to come up with different ways to please Sirius so that he would not be forgotten like he was with Master and Mistress and Sir.</p><p>Sirius was shaking his head furiously, and the tears that almost fell dried. A smile made it's way onto Harry's face. </p><p>"No, no, I would never be mad at you, pup!" Sirius exclaimed.</p><p>Harry lunged forward into Sirius' chest and started to cry, his small form dwarfed by the mans frame. Harry's long hair covered most of his body, and what did not was a large shirt that went to his shins. </p><p>Harry had a new home. One that seemed good. One where he could figure out what love was.</p><p>One where he could find his Viktor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why Harry was so quick to change his name was because is he was forgotten by Sirius, then he was forgotten by everyone that he had known. And the reason that he hugged Sirius was because the Dursleys had always been mad at him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets Sirius' mates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry did not know when he fell asleep. </p><p>But when he woke up, he was surrounded but softness and warmth. Something that he rarely feels. His clothes had been changed from the old shirt to a long shirt and sleep pants.</p><p>Harry buried his face into the soft sheets that smelt of freshness, and sighed at the feeling. He wondered how it would feel to have his mate next to him, his Viktor, sleeping next to him and wrapping his arms around Harry. </p><p>A small chuckle came from the door, and it made Harry shoot up like a bullet and jump off of the bed and wrap his small arms around their torso. The smell of Sirius that he had memorized when they hugged came to him, and a vibration went through them both as the elder laughed again while responding to the hug.</p><p>Harry quickly pulled away and looked down, hair covering his face. "'m sorry, Sirius. I'll ask next time."</p><p>"Hey," Harry looked up to see the man smiling. "You never need to ask. And you can call me other things, like Padfoot, or Pads, or even Siri. Just saying Sirius all the time is boring." That made Harry giggle.</p><p>The silence between the two was short, because soon, Harry had a question for the older man. </p><p>"Do you know anyone named Viktor Krum? He's my mate, the name on my body. It's okay if you don't know him." Harry rushed it all out very quickly, and that made Sirius chuckle and shake his head.</p><p>"Viktor is a Quidditch Seeker, that's a common sport for most countries. But anyways, he's popular, and a damn good Seeker too. He's playing at the Quidditch World Cup, but I don't think we would be able to get the tickets this late. Sorry, pup." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and got on his knee to look at Harry in the face due to their height differences of 5'9'' and 5'0''. "But, due to being a teacher at this fancy school," This made Harry giggle and look into Sirius' eyes. "I have heard a rumor that he is going to be coming to Hogwarts." This made Harry perk up. Sirius had lightly explained who he was and how Sirius and his mates wished to take him in after he was disowned by his birth parents. Sirius also mentioned that Harry had a twin brother, and by how he sounded, they were not going to be good friends.</p><p>"Really?" Harry asked in a childlike voice.</p><p>"Really. Now, Remus and Severus want to meet you." Sirius got off of his knee and offered his hand out to the young teen. Harry took the hand and left the bedroom.</p><p>They entered a cozy sitting room that had two men in it, one drinking tea and the other coffee while chatting softly. The one with tea wore a simple grey sweater with tan pants, and he also had a scar on his tan face. The other man drinking coffee was almost the opposite. He wore a white button up shirt tucked into black slacks. His hair was resting on his shoulders, and it was a black that matched his eyes. Their attention turned to the pair that had entered and it made Harry slightly nervous.</p><p>"Harry, this is Remus and Severus. They are my mates." Sirius guided Harry to a love seat that was open and sat down. Harry looked down before looking back up at the two.</p><p>"Hello." He whispered softly, fiddling with his fingers. Remus gave Harry a smile that was warm and kind.</p><p>"Hello, Harry. Would you like some tea?" Harry bit his bottom lip before nodding shyly.</p><p>A moment passed before Sirius spoke. "Harry, Severus is a Potions Master at Hogwarts. He will be helping in what he can teach you." </p><p>Harry only nodded and bit his lip before asking a question.</p><p>"Could you make a potion so the scars go 'way?" Severus stopped mid drink and lowered his cup.</p><p>"I think I could. Why?" Severus' voice was calm and relaxed, and there was the hint of kindness.</p><p>"Mistress said that people with only like other people for their looks, and I don't want Viktor to not want me." Harry looked up at Severus, before looking at his hands again.</p><p>"Harry," Harry's head shot up to look at Remus who was in a arch way. "If this Viktor fellow doesn't like you for who you are, he'll have to deal with all of us." Remus said as he walked over to give Harry his tea.</p><p>Harry took a drink from the tea and smiled. "Thank you, for every thing."</p><p>Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "You don't need to thank us for anything, pup."</p><p>Harry set his cup down on the table, and then tackled Remus into a hug from where the elder sat. This action made Remus smile and place a kiss on Harry's head.</p><p>The embrace lasted for a little while before Harry turn to Severus and hugged him as well. The Potions Master was stiff for a moment, but soon relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around Harry.</p><p>Soon, the two Marauders joined the hug.</p><p>"We love you, pup." Sirius whispered to the youngest.</p><p>"We love you very much." Remus added. Severus didn't say anything, but kissed the boy on the head.</p><p>They finally had their son back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a home and a family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked around at the outside of the small cottage he now lived in, happy that he had a true family.</p><p>Sure, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley (he learned to call them by their true names) gave him food, water and shelter, but he have barely learnt how to read and write and speak. The only reason he did was because he needed to read the list he was given everyday and books that Dudley did not want.</p><p>A small sigh slipped out of full lips as Harry twirled his new wand between his fingers. He had been excepting the Wizarding World nicely, but that could also be that he had never seen the outside world of the muggles either. </p><p>Harry thought magic was amazing.</p><p>There was so many possibilities to do with one simple spell. And it made Harry want to learn even more.</p><p>Then there was the creatures. <em>Oh</em>, the creatures seemed magnificent. There was the dragons, the unicorns, the merfolk, and more that Harry wanted to see and hold in his arms.</p><p>He was so happy that he was now able to learn, and there was so much for him to learn.</p><p>Remus has been teaching him Charms, Transfiguration, Creatures, and Runes. Severus has been teaching him Potions and some Dark Arts and also some Herbology. Sirius has been doing his best to teach Harry about the economics of the Wizaarding World, along with trying to get Harry to fly on a broom and pureblood etiquette, which was something the man was rarely good at himself.</p><p>"He's like a mini Remus." He remembers Sirius groaning to Severus as they watched the scared man teach Harry. That made him giggle at Sirius and his silliness and his hair shook like waves, gleaming after being wash properly. </p><p>Harry liked to sit outside and feel the breeze against his skin and the sun warming his face. That was something that he almost never felt, only when he worked on the garden, but then his got too hot and his skin was red and flaky after.</p><p>"Harry, pup, time for dinner!" Harry heard Sirius exclaim and pick him up from his armpits and spun him around. This made Harry a giggling mess as he saw the world spin. </p><p>When Sirius put Harry down, the shorter went to hug his godfather and stayed there, wrapping his legs around Sirius' torso.</p><p>Sirius carried Harry into the kitchen, and exclaimed to his mates, "I have brought the child!" Which made Harry's laughter fill the air once again.</p><p>Remus only smiled at his mates antics, and Severus shook his head and set down the newspaper that he was reading. Remus set out plates for the three, and then himself. On the white plates was a scoop of mash potatoes with a dark gravy covering it and some sausages on the side. </p><p>"Thanks, Remy." Sirius leaned over to kiss his mate on the check that was dusted with a light shade of pink. Severus, who was on the opposite side of Remus, grabbed the smaller had and gave him a smile. </p><p>"Thank you, love." The words made Remus' blush deepen into a red, and a chuckle came from Sirius.</p><p>"Thank you, Moony." Harry said, starting to eat slowly at the dish. After so many years of plain food, the creations that Remus made tasted like heaven, and Harry wanted to savor every bite that his small stomach could hold.</p><p>They ate peacefully, with Severus and Sirius talking about the school year and how a man named James was trying to become Sirius' assistant in the class he taught. Remus added to the conversation about how James would not be anywhere near Harry, and the other two agreed.</p><p>"Who is James?" Harry asked, stopping the mens speech as they turned to look at him. This made Harry's cheeks heat up with a small blushed as he looked down and mumble a small 'Sorry.'</p><p>"It's fine, cub. James, um, James was your father. He and your mother have been trying to gain custody over you after we did." Remus explained to the small boy, who nodded.</p><p>"So are you all my new fathers?" As soon as the words came from his lips, Severus choked on his water that he was drinking at the time, Sirius, who was in mid-bite of a fork full of mash potatoes, had gravy gripping onto his plate as he froze, and Remus stopped cutting the sausage in half.</p><p>As soon as Severus had stopped coughing, he spoke. "We could be if you wanted us to be."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Pops." He pointed at Sirius, who was still frozen. "Papa." He moved to Remus, who looked like he was going to cry. "Daddy." He pointed at Severus, who looked like he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Remus had actually started to silently cry, Sirius dropped his fork of potatoes, and Severus went forward to hug the boy that was their son. Remus got up from his seat and pulled Sirius with him to join the hug.</p><p>It felt like hours that they had been in the embrace. Went they untangled from each other, tear marks stained their faces and they left their half finished meal to sit in the living room together.</p><p>"Will you keep me?" Was the first thing that Harry asked. Sirius hugged his son again and chuckled.</p><p>"I don't know about those two, but I'm keeping you for life." This made Harry giggle as the other two men chuckled at their mates humor.</p><p>Sirius detached himself from his son as Harry asked his next question. "Will I be getting a new name? Because you said that the parents name their children after their ancestors, right? And I'm now your child so..." Harry rambled.</p><p>"If you wish to have your name changed, then we will go to Gringotts tomorrow." Severus said in his usual calm voice that he used around Harry and his mates.   </p><p>"Screw that!" Exclaimed Sirius. "We're going today!"</p><p>Harry giggled and hugged his new Pops.</p><p>"Then lets get dress. I doubt the Goblins would like it if we showed up in our lazy clothes." This made Harry giggle a the small glare Remus sent to Sirius, who ignored his mates annoyance. "Come, Harry, I'll help you braid your hair." </p><p>Harry skipped over to Remus and grabbed his hand and pulled the werewolf into his room. Harry was excited that he would be going to Diagon Alley. The last time that he was there, they only apparated into Olivander's, and only then did they find out that he would not be very compatible with any of the cores that the old wand maker sold. At that, Sirius took Harry to a wand maker in France that has almost any core available that was legal, and some illegal too. They did not spend much time shopping in the France Alley that they stopped in, which was called Silk Alley to locals due to the amount of clothing shops, but Harry did get some clothes that were not from the muggle world.</p><p>Harry dressed in a simple dark green robe that was made of Acromantula Silk and was very warm. Under the robe he wore a button-up that was white with speckles of gold stars across the material. The shirt was tucked into a black pleated skirt that rested at his knees. Harry found that after so long of wearing a shirt that acted like a dress, he liked dresses and skirts. He dressed in his clothes and hummed a meaningless tune as Remus braided his hair. It was a simple braid that reached to his bum, and Remus had been trying out different styles, and Harry felt that he liked this one best.</p><p>"Thank you, Papa." Harry turned to hug his father as soon as the braid was done.</p><p>"You're welcome. Now I have to go and get dressed. Go find your shoes, little one." Remus tickled Harry's side and stood up and went to his room to change.</p><p>Harry looked to the bottom of his closet to see the brown pair of dragon sole flats next to a pair of similar style but in black. Harry slid into the shoes that fit him perfectly. He then looked to the vanity table at had a small amount of jewelry on it. He picked up a set of simple gold rings and positioned them in his hair and tightened them so that they would not fall out. He then picked up a purple gemstone necklace that he clasped around his neck.</p><p>Harry smiled at his reflection in the mirror. When he met his mate, he wanted to look as pretty a possible. Being pretty made him confident, and he hoped that he wouldn't blush as much as Papa did around Daddy and Pops.</p><p>"Pup, are you..." Sirius came into the room and stopped at Harry's appearance. "No, he's growing up too fast!" Sirius wailed, which made Severus come into the room and roll his eyes. "Soon he'll be meeting his mate, then getting married, and-and having babies!"</p><p>"Siri, love, calm down." Severus took one of his mates hands and kissed it. While that was happening, Harry was looking at what his fathers were wearing for the outing.</p><p>His Daddy was wearing a long layered black robe that probably held many different secret pockets, a dark grey shirt tucked into dark slacks and black shoes on his feet. His Pops was wearing a black robe with silver on the inside with small black stars that looked as if they moved and twinkled. He wore a white shirt that had the black crest sewn into the cloth, and the top button had been unbuttoned. The shirt was tucked into silk pants that looked very comfortable and on his feet were black dragon hide boots.</p><p>Remus rushed into the room to see what was the matter, the light blue robe he wore swishing behind him as he struggled to put on his other shoe. Under the robe he wore a white shirt with tan pants and brown shoes. Remus had used a glamor charm to cover up the scars on his face, and had a brown leather bag that was carrying pieces of parchment.</p><p>"You all look very handsome." Harry said, which made them turn their head to him. One blushed, another let out a bark-like laugh and the last said thank you with a small smile.</p><p>As soon a the chaos died down, they grabbed hold of each other and apparated to Diagon Alley. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry has a wand of Blackthorn wood, a core of a Basilisks Horn and a small bit of Phoenix tears.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes to Diagon and meets some people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stumbled as they landed in front of a massive white building with pillars and gold accents. The building was massive, and it towered over the other shops in the Alley, and Harry looked around in awe.</p>
<p>"Wow." He breathed out.</p>
<p>"Come on, pup. We need to get some money out of our vaults if you want to go shopping later, but right now, you are going to become our son." Sirius held out his hand to the raven haired teen. Harry took the hand, still looking around. The sun was starting to set, and not many people were out shopping in the alley.</p>
<p>Harry was led into the bank, still staring with awe at his surroundings. Short men with pointed ears and long fingers were at tellers weighing gold and marking sheets of parchment. Other short men were carting around gold or silver in trolleys, while others rushed around holding scrolls of parchment.</p>
<p>"What are they?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"They're Goblins. Greedy, but know when they need to strike." Sirius explained as Remus rolled his eyes, but did not correct his mate.</p>
<p>Harry smiles at one that passed by the soon-to-be family. The man just looked at him weirdly and continued on his way, pushing the cart of silver weapons into a hall.</p>
<p>The group walked up to one of the open tellers, a goblin that was scowling at his sheet of paper looked up when they approached. </p>
<p>"Ah, Lord Black" The goblin gave the lord a toothy smile, making Papa pull Harry behind him. "What can we do for you today?"</p>
<p>"I wish to complete a blood adoption." Sirius spoke and looked the goblin in the eye. The goblin nodded and got down from his stand.</p>
<p>"Follow me." They followed the goblin into one of the halls and Harry awed at the amount of riches displayed. There was minerals and gemstone and metals of all sorts that weren't muggle. The goblin stopped at one of the many gold doors in the hall, and a label with the name 'Goldfang' was on the door in fancy lettering. The goblin knocked three times and the only had to wait a moment before the door was opened.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Griphook. I shall take care of them now." Goldfang sent Griphook away with a nod that the goblin received as well. Harry waved shyly to the goblin as he left, and the goblin looked confused but waved back. "Come in, Lord Black, Lord Prince, Lord Ravenclaw. What can I do for you today?"</p>
<p>"We wish to blood adopt Hadrian James Potter, if that is possible. We would also like to look at his heirships." Sirius spoke in a commanding voice, one that he only uses on an occasion like this.</p>
<p>The goblin smiles, his pointed teeth shining lightly. "Heir Potter, the lost twin? I believe that this is possible."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by 'Heir Potter'? James Potter disowned him." Harry's Daddy furrowed his eyebrows, his thin lips twitching downward for a moment.</p>
<p>Goldfang only widened his smile, making Pops grab at Harry's shoulder and slightly pushed him so that he would be farther away. "James Potter was never the Potter Lord. He was never compatible with the Lord ring." The goblin shuffled around the room, taking things from the many cabinets and setting them on the desk of gold and a dark wood. "James Potter disowned Harry by name, not blood."</p>
<p>The goblin reached out his hand to Harry, which the teen took, much to his parents discomfort of it. </p>
<p>"I am going to prick your finger, is that alright?" Harry nodded and didn't even flinch when the knife touched his skin. Three drops of blood left the finger and into the bowl that had been placed beneath. The cut sealed and the goblin let go of his hand.</p>
<p>Goldfang nodded to his fathers, who did the same, and when the last drop of blood from Sirius' finger was in with the others, the goblin started to chant.</p>
<p>When the chanting was done, a flash of sparks came from the metal bowl and shot towards Harry. When the light was gone, his features looked the same, but he was now their child.</p>
<p>"Would you like to keep the name Hadrian James?" Goldfang asked as he pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer.</p>
<p>Harry bit is lip as his Papa rubbed his shoulders. "Do what you want, cub."</p>
<p>"I would like to keep Hadrian, but I would like a new middle name." Harry said, releasing his lip and fiddled with the end of his braid. "But I don't know what it should be."</p>
<p>Now his fathers were looking at his Pops, who sighed. "We could do a star. Only if you want to, pup." Harry beamed and nodded his head rapidly, eyes sparkling as he did.</p>
<p>"I would like that very much." Harry mumbled as he hugged Sirius' as tightly as he could.</p>
<p>Severus licked his lips. "What about Regulus. Hadrian Regulus Lupin-Black-Snape." He got a tearful, loving look from Sirius and a slightly shocked one from Remus. But both grabbed his hands and smiled at him.</p>
<p>"I think that would be a good name." Remus smiled and Goldfang wrote something down on the parchment.</p>
<p>The goblin cleared his throat and gained the attention of the family. "I need a single drop of blood for the inheritance test."</p>
<p>Harry held out his slightly bleeding finger and squeezed it so that a drop of blood would form. The red drop fell onto the paper that had words starting to form out from where the blood had landed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Hadrian Regulus Lupin-Black-Snape</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Male bearer*</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Biological Parent(s):</strong> James Potter, Lily Potter nèe Evans</p>
<p><strong>Adoptive Parent(s):</strong> Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin</p>
<p><strong>Soulmate(s):</strong> Viktor Krum</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heirships:</strong>
</p>
<p>House Potter <em>(Biological Parent(s))</em></p>
<p>House Peverell <em>(Biological Parent(s) and Magically Chosen**)</em></p>
<p>House Gryffindor <em>(Biological Parent(s) and Magically Chosen**)</em></p>
<p>House Black <em>(Adoptive Parent(s))</em></p>
<p>House Prince <em>(Adoptive Parent(s))</em></p>
<p>House Luporum <em>(Adoptive Parent(s))</em></p>
<p>House Slytherin <em>(Adoptive Parent(s) and Magically Chosen**)</em></p>
<p>House Ravenclaw <em>(Adoptive Parent(s) and Magically Chosen**)</em></p>
<p>House Emrys <em>(Magically Chosen**)</em></p>
<p>House Hufflepuff <em>(Magically Chosen**)</em></p>
<p>
  <em> Lordships can be claimed when the previous Lord has given up their ring or has died. Lordships are claimed when the heir comes of age.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> * A male bearer is a male that is able to bear children.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ** To be magically chosen is that the persons magic is compadable with the house and has been chosen to be its heir.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow." Harry whispered as he looked over the parchment. "Why have the houses chosen me? I'm just Harry."</p>
<p>"Pup, they chose you because they know that you are more then you think you are. They want you to be their Lord and I think you will make a great one." Sirius rubbed Harry's back as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Really?" The teen looked up with hopeful eyes. He was something more than just a freak?</p>
<p>"Really." Severus said from behind the two. Harry tackled all three of the men into a hug as he embraced the warmth of his new fathers.</p>
<p>Harry unraveled himself from the hug after a minute. "Thank you, Mister Goldfang." He gave a small bow to the goblin.</p>
<p>The goblin smiled, a true smile that is rarely seen on a goblin's face outside of their clan. "You are welcome, friend Hadrian."</p>
<p>The family left the room, smiling at each other. But their peace was short, because another family approached them.</p>
<p>"Where is he?" The woman with red hair seethed at Sirius, who pushed Harry so that he was behind all of them.</p>
<p>"I do not know what you are talking about." Sirius sneered. The boy who was Harry's age scoffed smirked when he caught a glimpse of the other boy, who shifted in his spot and stayed close to his fathers.</p>
<p>"Our son, where is he? His name disappeared from the family tapestry. We want to know where our son is." The man with unruly black hair and glasses was the one who spoke.</p>
<p>"He is not your son anymore." Severus slipped out his wand, waiting for a fight.</p>
<p>The woman looked like she was going to faint. "HARRY?!" She called out, hoping to draw his attention, but only gained angry looks from the goblins. </p>
<p>Harry furrowed his brows. Was this his mother? He couldn't tell if he liked her or not, but he did not like his brother that was giving him weird looks when he could see the smaller boy.</p>
<p>But the next thin the adults did, he knew that he would not like them. "Where is our son, you mutt." The man, James, sneered and pointed his wand in Severus' face while looking at Sirius.</p>
<p>"Did you finally get rid of the wolf?" Remus shook from where he stood behind his much larger mates. "Good, he was a disease." The woman taunted.</p>
<p>Harry push himself forwards and in front of the Potter family. "Don't talk to them like that. They have done nothing wrong to you."</p>
<p>The woman scoffed. Lily, he remembered his fathers saying her name once. "Go away, girl. You shouldn't be involved in this."</p>
<p>"Yeah, girl." Charles, his brother, taunted and gave him another weird look.</p>
<p>"I'm a boy." He got a startled look from his brother and the two adults looked shocked. "And you were saying my name. But I'm not your son, and I never will be." Harry tugged on Severus' robes, who grabbed his mates and walked out of the bank, leaving the flabbergasted family.</p>
<p>"Can we go to the book store? I need to see if the books I ordered are there." Remus asked his mates, and then blushed when he got a kiss on the cheek from Sirius.</p>
<p>"Of course, love. Harry also can get some books as well, because he's almost read through the whole library." Sirius teased the boy, who had a small, faint blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"'m sorry." He mumbled, looking at the ground.</p>
<p>"Harry," He looked back up to Remus. "Siri is just teasing. There's not need to feel bad."</p>
<p>The teen smiled. "Thank you, Papa."</p>
<p>When they had made it to a store that was not as busy as the rest, but still had a handful of customers, Harry gasped at the large amount of books.</p>
<p>"You can buy as many as you wish, son." Severus said as he genitally pushed his son forward. Harry gave a look to his fathers before running off into the shelves.</p>
<p>Harry noticed that this shop was not as organized as muggle shops, and the books looked as if they were placed in random spots. He picked up a book with the title <em>'Healing: Light or Dark?'</em> but soon put it down.</p>
<p>After looking through the shelves, he found a book about quidditch, and from the title, it seemed to be on famous quidditch stars of the present. </p>
<p>"<em>'Quidditch: The Stars of Today'</em> is a good choice." Harry turned his head and was faced with a teen his age with slicked backed blonde hair. "I know other books on quidditch, if you would like for me to show you..."</p>
<p>"Hadrian. I am fine with this book..." He trailed off, and the boy smirked.</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy. You look quite lovely, Hadrian." Draco took his and and kissed the back of it. Harry didn't like it and subtly brushed away the kiss on his skirt. "Do you attend Hogwarts? I would have hoped to notice your beautiful face around the halls if you did."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I have been taught by my fathers at home."</p>
<p>"And what are their names?" Draco asked, trying to make a conversation that Harry did not want to be apart of. </p>
<p>He furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I must get going."</p>
<p>Harry walked away but could feel the teen staring at him as he walked into a different section of the store. In the section, he found three more books that perked his interest and started to walk back until he saw a very familiar name.</p>
<p>'The Biography of Viktor Krum' was the title and he instantly picked it up and looked at the cover. On it was a very handsome man with short hair, but not too short, a strong jaw and crossed arms. Was that his mate?</p>
<p>If he was, then Harry was doomed. He was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry runs into some people while leaving Diagon.</p>
<p>~"Parseltongue"~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry made is way to the front desk, and almost ran into Draco again, but quickly avoided the teen. He gave him the weird looks that reminded him of the ones Charles had given him earlier.</p>
<p>He still did not like them.</p>
<p>"Did you find what you wanted, cub?" Remus asked softly and took the books from his hand and placed them on the counter.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I met someone too, but he was looking at me weirdly and then his kissed my hand."</p>
<p>Sirius gave a low growl. "Who? I'm going to go and teach this-"</p>
<p>"Love, as much as I would like to agree, please try to refrain yourself from punching a minor." Remus sighed. "What was his name, Harry?"</p>
<p>The boy licked his lips. "Draco Malfoy." Sirius growled again and Harry had to remind himself to not flinch.</p>
<p>"Sirius, do not kill my godson." Severus sighed this time, putting a palm to his face and taking the books from the clerk.</p>
<p>A man walked up to the family. He had the same blond hair as Draco, and a mask that show no emotion. "Severus. It is good to see you."</p>
<p>"And I, you, Lucius. I heard that Draco was with you today." Severus replied coolly.</p>
<p>The man gave a quick smirk as his eyes flashed to Harry. "You must be the boy who caught the interest of my son. I did not know that you had a child? I thought you were still searching for the missing Potter child."</p>
<p> "And this is him, Hadrian. We adopted him at Gringotts earlier." Remus informed from Severus' left. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand from where he stood on the left of the man.</p>
<p>"I see. A betrothal between our two sons would make a good match-" Lucius started but was cut off.</p>
<p>"I wish to try to find my soulmate before accepting any proposals." Harry said as he played with the ends of his sleeves.</p>
<p>Lucius swallowed, not use to being turned down. "I will see you at the Ministry." He walked away, robes majestically moving as he walked over to his son who had a crestfallen look.</p>
<p>"We should be heading home, it's going to be dark soon." Remus informed, and they made their way out of the shop. </p>
<p>While they walked along the street, Harry stopped as they passed by a pet shop. "Can we go in there, please?" He asked.</p>
<p>His fathers gave him a smile and guided him into the store. There was so many different types of animals in the store, it almost overwhelmed him. </p>
<p>Almost instantly, a black bird that had dark grey undertones flew up to him. It was a very beautiful bird, and it cooed at him before landing on his shoulder. It almost seemed as if the bird had a dark aura around it, but Harry did not mind.</p>
<p>He looked up at Remus, not knowing what type of bird it was. </p>
<p>His Papa looked shocked at the bird, eyes wide. "Um, it's a Shadow Phoenix. A male one, very rare to be found in the daylight. It seems that he wishes to be your familiar."</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the bird and pet him. "Aeron. His name will be Aeron." He turned to the gaping clerk at the front desk. "How much?"</p>
<p>The man sputtered. "F-free."</p>
<p>The boy smiled at the bird and then started to hear to hissed whispers.</p>
<p>
  <em>~"The boy issss powerful. I can tasssste it from here."~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~"A sssshame that he issss not a ssssspeaker."~</em>
</p>
<p>Harry furrowed his brow. What did they mean by speaker?</p>
<p>He slowly made his way over to the snakes while his fathers talked with the clerk. <em>~"Hello?"~</em> He whispered, unsure that they would hear him.</p>
<p>
  <em>~"The boy sssspeaks!"~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~"A sssspeaker ssssso young? Interesting."~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~"Ssssspeaker, pick me. I can ssserve you well."~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~"I can sssserve you better!"~</em>
</p>
<p>Harry looked over to the crate in the corner where a white snake with red spots on its body. <em>~"What issss your name?"~</em> He asked as he heard protest from the others.</p>
<p><em>~"I do not have one"~</em> She hissed and uncurled herself from the branch the had been resting on.</p>
<p>Harry frowned. Why doesn't she have a name? <em>~"I do not wissssh to be rude, beautiful lady, but why not?"~</em></p>
<p>She seemed to let out a sad hiss. <em>~"I wassss taken from my mother assss a hatchling."~</em></p>
<p><em>~"Can I give you a name?"~</em> He asked, opening the cage and putting his hand out to the serpent.</p>
<p>She moved forwards, hesitant. But then she slithered up his arm and under his sleeve and rested her head at the top of his shoulders. <em>~"Only if you wisssh."~</em></p>
<p>Harry smiled.<em> ~"Do you like the name Shye?"~ </em></p>
<p>Shye gave a hiss of confirmation before curling the rest of her body around his arm lightly. Aeron gave a low coo towards the snake, but did not move.</p>
<p>"Pup, what did you find." Sirius said from behind the teen, who spun around with a grin.</p>
<p>"I met a friend! Her name is Shye." Harry babbled, showing the snake coiled around his arm.</p>
<p>His Pops eyes widened. "That's nice, pup. How about you get away from the poisonous snake."</p>
<p>The younger looked confused. Shye would never hurt him. So that is what he said. "Shye won't hurt me. I talked to her and she was nice." </p>
<p>Sirius looked startled at that. "You... talked to her?"</p>
<p>Harry gave a rapid nod, smile staying on his face as he did.</p>
<p>"I think that is wonderful, don't you think so, Siri?" Remus said, coming up to stand beside his mate, nudging him as he did.</p>
<p>Sirius swallowed, but gave a small smile anyway. "Of course it is, dear."</p>
<p>They made their way out of the store, grabbing hold of each other as they did and disapparated away, going back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think that Harry should be friends with when he gets to Hogwarts?<br/>Fred and George Weasley<br/>Neville Longbottom<br/>Fleur Delacour<br/>Cedric Diggory<br/>Blaise Zabini<br/>Theodore Nott<br/>or if I did not add a character that you would like to see, comment who! (I all ready have Luna going to be his friend, so you don't need to put her!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally goes to Hogwarts!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they had gotten the books, the next day went by quickly for Harry. He had spent most of the day reading the book about his soulmate, and another book that Remus had gotten about soulmates. </p><p>The book that he had gotten about Viktor was more about his accomplishments more than his personal life, but he should never try to find that out in a book and instead from his mate himself. But he was still disappointed when the book didn't say anything.</p><p>"Harry?" Severus called out, walking slowly into his room where he had been, getting ready. "Are you packed for Hogwarts?"</p><p>He was confused for a moment, but remembered and bounced lightly on his feet. "I forgot that was today!" He softly cried out, looking through his clothes for an outfit to wear. </p><p>"Harry, you won't be meeting Viktor today, it's only the start of term." Severus chuckled at the teen who was looking for his nice robes. "And you don't need to meet anyone. You could even stay in our quarters." </p><p>The younger shook his head. "Then I won't have friends! And I think it would be nice to have some friends at Hogwarts. They could tell me funny stories and we could explore the castle together!" Harry smiled widely at the thought. He gasped lightly at seeing his nice navy robe and put that aside, turning to his shirts. Not seeing any that caught his eye, he looked to his dresses and almost turned back until he saw the silver one hanging on it's hook.</p><p>It had <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/571112796488866914/">a simple top, with a skirt that flared out</a>, most likely below his knees, and flower-like pattern decorating it. It was simple enough to not be formal, but not not too casual. It was perfect for the feast.</p><p>"You don't need to worry as much, Harry. If those children don't like you, then they don't deserve my son." Severus said, making Harry turn around, away from the beautiful dress.</p><p>Harry gave his Daddy a hug, and the man only took a moment to wrap his arms around the small boy. </p><p>"Now, try not to give your Pops a heart attack when you wear that." Harry giggled and bounced back to his dress to put it on. He heard the door close, giving the boy privacy to change. It didn't take long for him to change out of the muggle sweatshirt and shorts and into the dress and robes.</p><p>He liked the way the dress brushed against his legs, and he then looked over to his vanity, as he learned it was called, and saw the make up his Papa had bought him in secret. </p><p>"Only use this when you really want to." Remus had said after they had watched many different satisfying videos on his muggle device called a computer. </p><p>He thought for a moment but decided not to put any on. He would rather practice to see if he could be good at it, not try now and waist time instead of packing the rest of his things.</p><p>Giving another look at the vanity, he looked through his jewelry, but did not see anything that caught his eye. He had already been wearing the golden rings in his hair because he found out that he liked them in his hair. He would take them out and unbraid his hair for the feast, though. He thinks that having the long hair in waves would look nice.</p><p>After closing his trunk, he picked up Shye from her perch that she shared with Aeron, who hopped down onto Harry's shoulder, avoiding Shye as he did.</p><p><em>~"Are we going to thissss sssschool you have told ussss about, Harry?"~</em> Shye asked, her tongue grazing his cheek.</p><p><em>~"Yessss! I can not wait to sssssee what it isssss like! I will be meeting ssssso many people!"~</em> He said as he picked up his chest and his wand, putting his wand in his hair for safe keeping.</p><p><em>"You will be meeting your mate there, yes?"</em> Aeron asked through their bond and he gave a teasing coo. <em>"You are excited to meet your mate as well."</em></p><p>Harry blushed but giggled anyway. "Maybe I am. Who wouldn't want to meet their mate?"</p><p>He walked out of his room and took the short hallway to the kitchen where his fathers were waiting. When he entered, he saw Sirius' eyes widen.</p><p>"Why does he grow up so fast?!" His Pops cried out and gave a fake sniffle as he buried his head into Severus' shoulder. Sev only shook his head as he worked on his lession plans for part of the year. Remus was going to be teaching Care of Magical Creature after the old one, Hagrid, Harry recalled, was unfit for the job. Sirius will be a teacher along with his old friend James Potter in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry remembers the day that Siri had gotten the letter saying he would be teaching with the other man intead of having him just be an assistant. It took a lot of holding back and to not send a Howler to the old coot that sent the letter.</p><p>"I'm ready to go." Harry exclaimed, setting his trunk down next to Remus, who shrunk it and put it in a bag that held their other stuff. He turned back to quickly read the article that was titled 'Boy-Who-Lived's Fourth Year at Hogwarts!' before it changed to a different one. "Who are some of the students you think that I will get along with?"</p><p>Remus was the one who would answer the question, at least his mates thought that because both of them looked to their werewolf. He sighed and gave them a look, but did answer the question. "Well, there is this one girl, Luna, that you would get along wonderfully with, maybe Neville, and of course the Twins if they find out about you. Which they will. There could be one or two Slytherins that you could get along with as well if they don't follow some of the old laws that are with male bearers. You probably won't get along with any of the Gryffindors that are friends with Charlus."</p><p>Harry nodded along, smiling as he did. "I can't wait! I want to learn so much!" Sirius gave a groan and buried his head deeper into his mate's shoulder.</p><p>"He truly is a mini Remy." Sirius muttered, making Severus chuckle.</p><p>"I feel like he will become a mini marauder if he meets the Twins." Severus shook his head at his mate's silliness as he said that. "They will take him in under their wing and become big brothers."</p><p>Harry's eyes got wide as he heard his Daddy say this. "Really? They might be my big brothers?"</p><p>Sirius looked up and smirked. "Those boys are pranksters, but they will try to get you to like them mainly because of me and Remus-"</p><p>"Remus and I" Said werewolf cut in with a smile.</p><p>"- because we used to be some of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts! And they also like any of the younger years." Sirius smile was big as Severus nearly got knocked over from his mate sitting in his lap. </p><p>Harry smiled at his Pops, and joined him on Severus' lap. Aeron gave a startled hoot and glided onto the table, were he pecked at the leftover bacon. Shye moved so that she would be on the arm facing away from the men. The potions master stopped writing his lesson plans so he could adjust so that the boy won't fall off.</p><p>The younger smiled up at his fathers and noticed a black spot on his Pops' collar bone. He touched it cautiously and it did not smudge. </p><p>"What is it?" He asked and Sirius barked a laugh, almost making them fall. Remus shook his head and continued to read the Daily Prophet.</p><p>Sirius looked down at his pup with a grin. "It's my soulmark." He moved his shirt to show the names 'Remus Lupin' and 'Severus Snape' written in their handwriting.</p><p>Harry traced both names with awe. He has never seen another's soulmark, except for the glimpse he had gotten of Dudley's when he had woken up with the mark. It was the girl that lived across the street, a pretty girl, but she had rejected Dudley after saying she would never want to be with a spoiled boy. Harry had been working on the flowers in the backyard when he had heard the girl say that to his cousin.</p><p>"Wow." The boy breathed out. He had traced Viktor's mark so many times that he has memorized the lettering on his arm. It was nice, feeling the different pattern of his Daddy and Papa's names. </p><p> Remus smiled softly and glanced at the clock on the wall. "We should be going soon."</p><p>Harry slipped off of his father's laps and bounced over to Remus. He hugged the man tightly before grabbing his hand, ready for the swirl apparation. Severus picked Sirius up with a small struggle from the Black Lord.</p><p>"I am a grown man, Sev!" The black robed potions master chuckled but didn't put the other man down. He only did when they had gotten to Remus, but still held the man in his arms when they twisted away to Hogsmeade.</p><p>The village only had a few people walking around the muddy streets, all of them a witch or wizard, some of them even a creature. </p><p>"This-this is amazing." Harry beamed at the street that had so many different kinds people that looked so cool to him.</p><p>Severus unraveled his arms from around his mate and they walked off to the castle that Harry had only just noticed. The magnificent, tall structure shot up into the sky, making him think that it could be taller than some muggle skyscrapers. </p><p>"Wow." He felt his jaw loosen as he gazed at the castle more. "So awesome."</p><p>Sirius smirked. "Remy had the same reaction when he saw it." Remus rolled his eyes but said nothing. The men closest to Harry, which were Remus and Severus. After a short while of walking, Harry felt something wash over him, making him feel safe and at home.</p><p>"What was that?" Harry felt the words slip from his mouth, but doesn't even realize he had said them until Severus answered him.</p><p>"That was most likely the wards. You are the heir to the founders and Merlin, so it might have been the castle welcoming you." The tall man gave a small smile as he looked at his son.</p><p>"I love magic."</p><hr/><p>The feast had started with the teachers entering through the side doors of their table. Harry entered with his fathers, a glare coming from Lily Potter and a quick look from her husband after the glare he received from Severus and Sirius. The headmaster that wore too bight, colorful robes that almost blinded him with the sliver stars that covered the material. It was an awful robe that he hoped he would never see again.</p><p>"Ah, Harry. It is nice to meet you after so many years." The boy knew he didn't like this man, and he now does when he feels something prodding at his mind. He glared over that the old man that tried to put an innocent twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>"You left me with <em>them</em>." The boy spat and sat down, ignoring the old man as he stared at his plate. After learning and now knowing that what the Dursley's did was bad, he never wants to think of the horrible family again. But sadly, memories, ones that he has tried so hard to keep down, surfaced into his thoughts.</p><p>Freak.</p><p>Whore.</p><p>
  <em>Boy.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, pup, look at me. Harry." Sirius pulled the boy out of his mind and into the world. Students trickled into the hall, some staring at him as they did. Two red headed twins gave mischievous grins as they looked up at the table.</p><p>"Are-are those the Twins?" Harry muttered, trying not to lean into his Pops too much. He didn't want to seem weak in front of a bunch of teenagers that he didn't know. They might not like him if he was.</p><p>Sirius ran a hand down the boy's back, relaxing him and calming him down. "Yes, they are. You can meet them after, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Harry smiled, feeling slightly better. </p><p>He watched the students come in, some staring at him as they did and some giving him the weird look that he had gotten from Draco. Soon, the great hall's doors closed and everyone settled.</p><p>After a minute or two, the doors opened again and young children came in, looking at the hall in wonder. When they had gotten to the front of the teachers table, the hat that sat on a stool began to sing an odd song.</p><p>"<em>A thousand years or more ago,<br/>When I was newly sewn,<br/>There lived four wizards of renown,<br/>Whose names are still well known:<br/>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,<br/>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br/>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,<br/>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br/>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,<br/>They hatched a daring plan<br/>To educate young sorcerers<br/>Thus Hogwarts School began.<br/>Now each of these four founders<br/>Formed their own house, for each<br/>Did value different virtues<br/>In the ones they had to teach.<br/>By Gryffindor, the bravest were<br/>Prized far beyond the rest;<br/>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<br/>Would always be the best;<br/>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were<br/>Most worthy of admission;<br/>And power-hungry Slytherin<br/>Loved those of great ambition.<br/>While still alive they did divide<br/>Their favorites from the throng,<br/>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<br/>When they were dead and gone?<br/>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,<br/>He whipped me off his head<br/>The founders put some brains in me<br/>So I could choose instead!<br/>Now slip me snug about your ears,<br/>I've never yet been wrong,<br/>I'll have a look inside your mind<br/>And tell where you belong!</em>"</p><p>He clapped like everyone else in the hall, doing it politely, unlike the cheering and excited screaming that hurt his ears. Soon, the children were called up by their names and sorted into the four houses. It ended when one Kevin Whitby was put in Hufflepuff. Harry clapped for each and every one of the students after they had been sorted.</p><p>Food appeared in front of them, so many different kinds of food that he couldn't wait to try. But he only took a small about of chicken and steak, along with a scoop of salad. This was all his stomach could handle before he would throw up. Harry chatted with the nice professor that taught Charms while the feast went on.</p><p>Dumbledore soon stood up to address them all.</p><p>
  <em>“"So!” said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. “Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office if anybody would like to check it,”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>He continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,” Dumbledore continued, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re JOKING!” said Fred Weasley loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No I am not joking Mr. Weasley,” he said, “Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –“</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“Er – but maybe this is not the time… no...” said Dumbledore. “Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch’s and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.”" (From Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling)</em>
</p><p>"They will be arriving a week from today, and will select their champion from the Goblet of Fire two weeks after that." </p><p>A large, tall block of stone was brought forwards. The stone block melted away to show a simple stone goblet with blue flames.</p><p>"It will only accept the bravest of the brave. There will be a line that will see if you are worthy or not to enter your name into the Goblet. Now, off to bed you go!" Dumbledore went off into one of the side doors that probably led to his office. </p><p>Students murmured among themselves, talking about the tournament. Some of them stayed behind in the hall, talking more and eating the dessert that was in front of them. </p><p>"Do you want to go meet some of them, pup?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. The father and son walked down onto the main part of the hall, some of the remaining students smiling and waving at the teacher.</p><p>"Hello, Professor Black." A girl with long blonde hair walked up to them, a magazine in her hands.</p><p>Sirius smiled. "How many times have I told you to call me Sirius, Luna?" The man joked and Luna gave a dreamy, dazed smile to him.</p><p>"Many times. It is nice to meet you, Hadrian." Harry felt his brows furrow but then smiled at her.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Luna. I hope that we will be great friends." Harry smiled and looped his arm with hers, listening as the younger went on about many different types of creatures that made him smile.</p><p>"Professor! I never-"</p><p>"Knew that-"</p><p>"You had a kid!" The two red headed twins smirked at the teacher, which was one he sent back.</p><p>Harry felt Luna's arm slip from his. "I think I should get going." The girl was nervous, not use to actually talking to a lot of people.</p><p>"If they say something mean, then I won't talk to them, you are my first friend. You can stay if you really want to." Luna smiled, showing her teeth and stayed beside him.</p><p>"Fred, George, this is Harry. He's my adopted son." Sirius introduced them, the twins giving identical smirks.</p><p>"Hello, Harrykins! We-"</p><p>"Are going to have-"</p><p>"So much fun together!" They finished the sentence together, smiled wide.</p><p>"Hello, it's nice to meet you. This is Luna, she is my friend." Luna gave them both a shy smile but it turned into a bigger one when the twins asked her about some of the creatures she loves to talk about.</p><p>The four of them sat down at one of the tables, talking about random things.</p><p>"Are you going to enter in the tournament?" Harry asked the twins, smile fading away as he thought about his friends getting hurt.</p><p>Fred and George thought for a moment, but then shook their heads. "Nah. We thought about-"</p><p>"Maybe entering for the money,-"</p><p>"But then Professor Black told us he would fund our shop!" Smiles grew on all of their faces.</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>"You, Harrykins."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname, but shook his head. "I don't go to school here. And it's not like I need the money."</p><p>A boy with a plant in his hands walked by, but the twins called out to him before he left.</p><p>"Hey, Nev!-"</p><p>"Why don't you-"</p><p>"Come and join us?-"</p><p>"We don't bite!"</p><p>Neville turned around and slowly walked over to them. "Hey, guys. Um, hi Luna." He blushed when he said her name.</p><p>Luna smiled at him. "Hello, Neville. Is that a Barrowroot?" She asked, looking at the potted plant in his hands.</p><p>Soon, all five of them were laughing at a silly joke Neville had made.</p><p>One of the twins casted a Tempus charm and stood up. "It's past nine!-"</p><p>"We should head to-"</p><p>"Bed, guys. Don't-"</p><p>"Get caught! See you latter!" They ran off, laughing about something.</p><p>"Bye bye! I'll see you in the morning!" Luna gave them a smile.</p><p>"Bye, Harry. It was nice meeting you!" Neville said and picked up his plant.</p><p>Harry smiled as they left the hall, and he went back over to one of the side doors that would lead to his family's quarters.</p><p>When he closed the door and walked into the main sitting room, he flopped down onto the large couch that Remus was sitting on. He laid his head in his Papa's lap and babbled on about what happened and about his friends.</p><p>Soon, without noticing, he fell asleep while Remus read his book out loud to him, he had asked him to, smiling at his wonderful night.</p><hr/><p>The Dark Lord sighed as he paced in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore was being a pest by hosting the tournament this year. </p><p>"My Lord?" Bellatrix questioned from her seat at the fire. "What do you wish to do about the Potter boy?"</p><p>"Nothing. He is not my biggest problem right now." He hissed out, stopping in front of the dark woman.</p><p>"And what is?" She asked, curious of what was bothering her Lord.</p><p>Voldemort frowned. "Severus has a son that he did not tell me about. A son that is more powerful than me. We could use him in this war, but after his fall out with the Potters, Severus also left us. This will take time to see if we can sway them to our side."</p><p>"And if we are unable to convince them to join?" Bellatrix now had a crazed grin on her face.</p><p>"We will have to see, Bella. We will have to see..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viktor!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry smiled as he walked through the corridors with Luna. She has a free period right now, and so they wandered the halls together.</p><p>"Oi! Harry! What are you doing at Hogwarts!" Charles shouted at them. The Gryffindor had his friends with him as well. "We don't allow no names in here."</p><p>Harry frowned at his ex-brother. "I have a name. It's Hadrian Lupin-Black-Snape. And my fathers teach here." </p><p>Charles turned red and the bushy haired girl stepped up. "Why do you were girls clothes when you are a boy? It's wrong. Boys should wear pants and shirts, not skirts and dresses." She had a sneer on her face.</p><p>Harry looked down at his pretty red sundress that had long, sheer sleeves. He had decided to not wear any robes today after seeing how it was going to be a warm, fall day.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with girls wearing pants. So why can't I wear what I want to wear?" Harry turned back around to continue his walk with Luna, but could hear the red headed boy take out his wand. But before he could say a spell or Harry could turn around, Severus walked around the corner and saw what the boy was about to do.</p><p>"WEASLEY! 50 points from Gryffindor for raising your wand on a guest that is turned away from you. You should know better." Severus sneered at the boy and guided Harry and his friend away from the trio.</p><p>"Are you ok, Harry?" His father asked, crouching down to his level as soon as they were out of sight from the Gryffindors.</p><p>Harry gave him a watery smile. "She said I couldn't wear my dresses and skirts. Said that it was wrong." His small smile turned into a frown. "I haven't done anything to Charles friends, so why did they try to hurt me?"</p><p>"They are mean people who have narrow minds. They only care for themselves, not others." Severus stood up and gave a small smile to his son and his friend. "I will see you later in potions, Ms. Lovegood."</p><p>The friends walked the halls a bit more until Luna had to leave.</p><p>"I'll see you at dinner, Harry!" She called him her dreamy voice as she skipped away. Harry waved to her as she left, and when she was not in sight anymore, he turned to go and find the nearest door that would lead him outside. He wanted to go to the lake and take some time to clear his head.</p><p>After sitting down next to a tree, he pulled out some of the books he had brought and started to read. Hearing the students in the castle, he put a silencing spell so he could not hear the children far away, going from class to class. </p>
<hr/><p>Viktor frowned as he got off of the boat that had taken them to the English school. He only hoped that he would find his soulmate here, after learning that three of the teachers had the same last names his soulmate had.</p><p>Hadrian Lupin-Black-Snape was written in neat font. Previously it had said Hadrian Potter, but Viktor was still happy to see the name of his soulmate not turning grey. That was one of the things that he feared most. He did not care if his soulmates name changed, as long as they would still want him and look past his fame.</p><p>People rushed around him as they made their ways to the different windows so they could get a glimpse at the school. He hopes that he will be able to find his soulmate here, and after hearing that there was a Werewolf that had the last name Lupin made his hope only grow.</p><p>He sighed as his schoolmates talked about the giant castle that they had finally reached. Standing up from his seat, he waited for them to dock and then be sent to shore. He is already dressed in his robes for the feast, and he could already feel the heat. His thick fur robes would need to be used in the Bulgarian mountains, but not a nice Autumn day like this.</p><p>Viktor gazed down at the name once more before covering it with his sleeve and following his schoolmates out of the boat.</p><p>One of the first things he noticed was how different the scenery was compared to his homeland. In the distance, he could see some of the Hogwarts students pointing at them as they walked towards the ground from the creaking, wooden plank. Off to the side, there was a forest with some trees outlining the edge of the water. Below one of the trees was a person in red reading.</p><p>This made Viktor's brows furrow, wanting to go over there for some reason that he did not know, but he has to stay with his schoolmates until someone came to greet them. Karkaroff had drilled this into everyone's head in many different speeches leading up to their journey. They had many different rules that they needed to follow so that they didn't make Durmstrang look like it was full of headless chickens. </p><p>He looked away from the figure after realizing how long he must have been staring. Turning his eyes back to the school, three people were coming out of the school and towards them. There was a woman, a man, and a student, who was probably representing one of their houses. Getting a closer look at them while they came closer, he felt like sighing. It was the Potter family.</p><p>Reasons why he does not like the Potters were because of his soulmate, and their kid being an annoying asshole to him while at the Quidditch World Cup. The Potters had been up in the government booth, which meant that Viktor's father was up there due to having a high position in the ICW and the Bulgarian Ministry.</p><p>Sneering at them in his mind as he stood next to his headmaster, he almost scowled at the look the family had on their face. They looked as if they were above everyone, but Viktor knowing that James Potter wasn't even Lord Potter, it was sad to see them try to act as if they had influence outside of the small amount of friends the family has made.</p><p>"Headmaster Karkaroff, I am James Potter, this is my wife Lily and our son Charlus. We invite you to Hogwarts." The short sentence sounded practiced, but what made his blood boil was the way he looked at some of his schoolmates that had a dark core. Most people with light cores can tell if there is someone with a dark core near due to the magic clashing.</p><p>"Thank you, James Potter. We are happy to be here, even in such... unsteady times." Viktor had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at the former Death Eater. "This is Viktor Krum, I assume you have met before, yes?" He stepped forwards and tilted his head in a bow, something every Durmstrang student had to learn. He was introduced due to being a celebrity around the world. Karkaroff just loves to gloat, even the smallest of things, and with Viktor being a star Quidditch player, that meant that he would have to do many different silly things and it was something Viktor hated.</p><p>Lily smiled at him and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "The feast will not start until the sun sets, we hope that you will have a nice time at our school. Charles will show those wish around the school." The couple walked back to the school and Charlus stood there awkwardly before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Er, well, those who want a tour can come with me, I guess." Some of the younger students followed after the teen, but most stayed behind.</p><p>Karkaroff gave another small speech, going on about not harassing the students before letting them go off to explore on their own. Viktor turned to the person that was under the tree and walked slowly towards them, hoping to not startle them.</p><p>Upon getting closer, he saw that this person was a male that was wearing a very nice red dress, along with his black hair occasionally slipping out from behind his ear to brush the page that he was on. A slightly tan hand tucked it behind his ear before going back to his book. He must have heard him getting closer, because he marked his page, closing his book and looked up.</p><p>Viktor almost stumbled at the sight of the emerald green eyes and beautiful face. Those eyes widened when they saw him, and the younger, or at least Viktor assumed he was younger due to he stature, stood up almost shyly, trying to brush any blades of grass that could be stuck to his dress.</p><p>Stopping in front of the teen, he bowed his head, this time even bending slightly at the waist and grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it. Something inside of him was proud at seeing the blush that ran across his cheeks. He still held the others hand in his own as he ended his bow, almost towering over the small boy. Seeing a mark of black on the lightly tanned wrist, he turned the others hand over carefully as if it was made of glass and froze when he saw his own name.</p><p>He didn't know how long he stared at his own name, but a giggle that sounded perfect to his ear broke him out of his trance.</p><p>"It's- it's nice to meet you in person, Viktor." His Hadrian had to have the most stunning smile on this planet, and he knew that his soulmate already had him wrapped around his little finger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they finally met!<br/>Any question you have about the story or parts of the plot you don't get, you can comment down below and I'll try to answer them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>